This invention relates generally to parts feeding apparatus and more particularly to a programmable parts feeding system capable of identifying, orienting and sequencing a variety of parts in which the parts themselves can have mutually different appearances.
Almost all manufacturing requires that workpieces be presented to operations in a predetermined orientation. The importance of this problem has long been recognized in mass production industries where workpiece orientation is usually accomplished by dedicated parts feeders. However, in batch production, the quantity of a particular part produced does not justify the cost of a dedicated parts feeder.
Flexible manufacturing systems and flexible assembly systems are attempts to deal with the automation of batch production. These systems usually employ programmable machines such as computer numerically controlled (CNC) machines and industrial robots to achieve their flexibility. Since the programs for these machines are easy to change, these machines are well suited to batch production.
Attempts to implement flexible manufacturing systems and especially flexible assembly systems have led to the recognition of the need for flexible parts feeding and orientation equipment.
Where the problem of workpiece orientation and flexible manufacturing systems has been attempted, the most common approach has been to use some type of sensing system, either visual or tactile in conjunction with a robot. Such systems, however, tend to be too slow and costly to be useful in an industrial environment. What is required is a single programmable feeder able to feed a wide range of parts as opposed to a conventional parts feeder which is specially tooled and dedicated to feed one particular type of part. Ideally the programmable feeder should be at least as flexible as the rest of the flexible manufacturing system.
Several types of parts feeders could be implemented as programmable feeders; however, the proven ability of the vibrating bowl feeder to be used with a broad range of parts makes it particularly adaptable for use as a programmable feeder.